


Favourite

by dilapidatedcorvid



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Blood, Drabble, F/F, Foreplay, Implied Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dilapidatedcorvid/pseuds/dilapidatedcorvid
Summary: “You’re my favourite, you know?” She says, the muzzle of her gun discharge hot. It hurts, digging so hard into your mastoid process.You throb. “Do you say that to him too?”
Relationships: Pyrrha Dve/Wake | Awake Remembrance of These Valiant Dead
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	Favourite

It comforts you. The press of something small, circular, hard against your skull, the edge of a knife pushing into your neck, just under your jaw. It draws a thin line of blood, slides down the blade, trickles down, collecting in the hollow of your clavicle.

It hardly embarrasses you anymore how hard you are.

“You’re my favourite, you know?” She says, the muzzle of her gun discharge hot. It hurts, digging so hard into your mastoid process. 

You throb. “Do you say that to him too?”

The revolver hammer clicks back behind your ear. 

You flip your trousers open.

**Author's Note:**

> A fifteen-minute unbeta'd drabble after entirely too long without writing.  
> Drop me a kudo?
> 
> Tumblr: [frumpkinspocketdimension](https://frumpkinspocketdimension.tumblr.com)  
> Discord: SweetBabyRae#0967


End file.
